Storage space is often limited in garages due to the fact that individuals desire to park items such as, automobiles, recreational vehicles, boats and the like in garages and other enclosed storage spaces. Accordingly, much of the garage and storage space is occupied by these vehicles and not useful for storage. It is therefore desirous to maximize the utilization of space surrounding the automobiles and other items as mentioned previously, as well as other floor-space and wall-space occupying items. The space above all of these type items is one area of premium suitability for storage if a properly constructed structure is in place.
It would be advantageous to develop a storage system installable on a ceiling or other overhead structure. It would be particular advantageous if the storage system is useable in a garage and other storage spaces if such that the space above automobiles and other type mentioned items is available for storage.